Nada es lo que crees
by Aria Mongomery Cullen
Summary: Que pasaria si Bella guardara un secreto que no salia a la luz hace mugo ese secreto es que es la hija de aro vulturi uno de los vampiros mas gardes de todos y a la vez que tiene un hermano que tambien como ella es un ibrido mitad vampiro y mitad demonio ella se lo rebelara a edward en una de las tantas reuniones de los cullen ,


**La vida que quise dejar**

**Sumarie: Una tarde Bella decide Volver donde creció pero que le parecería a Edward que su linda e inocente bella no fuera lo que él cree.**

**Los personajes que aparecen y son reconocibles no son míos son de SM y LJ Smith**

**-0-**

**Pov Bella**

Hoy era un dia como cualquier otro me encontraba en la casa de los cullen , Edward esta al lado mio acarisiando mi cabello mientras tarareaba mi nana me estaba relajando cuando de prontro un aroma que no habia sentido desde hace muchos tiempo se presento y me tense Edward lo noto y me pregunto

-Amor que sucede ?-medijo y luego me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas

-Amm no nada crei sentir algo pero no es nada - odiaba tener que mentirle a el pero esa no era una parte de mi que no queria que volviera a salir a la luz aunque extrañara a las personas que habia dejado atras era por proteccion mia y de ellos

-Bueno si tu lo dices - me dijo muy poco seguro de si mismo

y seguimos relajados por un largo rato hasta que ... Pummm con un sonido sordo alguien atravezo la puerta de los cullen y del unas marcas en el suelo como si la o lo ubieran lanzado con mucha fuerza , no le di importansia hasta que vi quien era la persona la cual habian arrojado hasta aca era Taylor mi mejor amiga de cundo vivia aya en California pero estaba cambiada estaba igual a ultima noche que io la vi antes de venirme a forks , pr instinto me acerque a ella los cullen me miraron asustados por aquella acccion haci que decidi hablar.

.Taylor ?'-La llame y la nombrada me miro me escane un momento y me dijo un nombre que pense que jamas voveria a escuchar

-Isa?-cambio su cara de extrañesa a felicidad y grito -Isaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,cuanto tiempo ,Guau como has cambiado, Como esta Charlie ? , sigues hablando con Damon , Oye por que tu cabello esta tam aburrido ahora ? se veia mejor rubio y que le paso a tus ojos ah-Lo dijo tam rapido que si ubiera sido humana no le ubiera en tendido nada pero como no lo soy le entedi todo (**n/a mas adelante boy a explicar que es lo que es bella :P )**

tome un suspiro y repondi

-Si A pasado mucho timepo nose unos 2 años,Charlie esta bien gracias por preguntar aunque aun no puede sacal la macha que dejaron los chicos en su cuarto , Si sigo hablado con Damon , My cabello no es aburrido solo es normal y a mis ojos son lentes de contacto**(n/a Son las lentillas )** y aparte para que me preguntas si hablo con Damon si tu vives con el aa-le dije un poco confundida**  
**

Derrente se escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta sonoramente en nuetra espalda y me di cuenta que aun seaguaimos conversando en le suelo de la cas de los cullen

-Ayyyyy que distraida soy te presento -Los presente y empese- El grande de alfondo es emmet ,la chica rubia junyto a el es rosalie su novia,el chico ruibio es jasper el hermano de Rosalie , chica de al lado es alice la novia de jasper , ellos son carlisle y esme los padres de ellos y por ultimo el amor de mi vida mi razon de existir Edward mi novio-Lo dije todo rapido

-Hola yo soy Taylor Wolf Mikaelson Salvatore Vulturi un plaser-Lo dijo todo tan tranqueli que me asuste

-DISTE VULTURI-Le gritaron los cullen

-Si pero ellos no son nada mis solo tios politicos de nose donde que estan emparentados con no se quien y no me interesa

-jajjajaja me acaiste vien - Le dijo emmet -Por sierto de donde conoces a belli bels - Lo dijo mirandome

-jajajjajajajajajajaja BELLI BELS encerio jajajajajajjaa - lo dijo to riendo la miri con cara de pocos amigo y aun a si no paro de reir - No me digas que ahora te dicen bella por que si es asi me rio mas jajajjaja.

-Si me dicen bella pero solo los de aki (**n/a se refiere a los del pueblo de** forks)-y porsierto que haces aki en forks para enmpesar aaa-

-Estaba juagando baseball con Tayler , Scot , Nickalus Y elijah y depente la bola que usabamos se salio de control y le dio a Taylery lla sabes como es y le arrojo lo primero que vio osea eso fui yo y termine aki -dijo sonriendo

-Ya en serio como yegaste hasta aki ee si Tayler no tiene tanta fuerza -

-Eeee Is Mi ra para afuera y luego lo prosesas y despues te diculpas -ise lo que ella me dijo y afuera estaba de noche y habia luna llena .

-Oooooo Perdon se mele olvido - le dije con mi mas garde sonrrisa

- Bueno no olemos luego Is hasta luego Cullens Tengo que castrar a una bola de pelos pero antes -Clap Chasque sus dedos y los destroso de su entrada de habian ido -ahora si adios Is reza por que Tayler quede vivo despues de esto y todo lo que te pregunte ellos de mi diles la verdad y sobre los chicos tambien diles la verdad estamos tratando de no mas mentiras -dicho eso se marcho

-Bueno antes de que me bombarden con preguntas dejenme comer algo porfa - cumado temine de decirlo lo cullen se estab riendo conmigo

* * *

-Bueno quieren la version corta o la larga?-pregunte

-La corta me repondieron al unisono -

- Bueno lo que pasa es que cuando viviva con reene no vivimos todo el tiempo en phonix si no que vivimos en california


End file.
